Chocolate Cherries
by butterchicken
Summary: This takes place during Trauma team some time inbetween Joshua's edoscope and his appointment with Gabe. There may be minor spoilers: Joshua has a hot new roommate. JoshuaxOC. I own nothing... except my OC. It's what I think is happening and why he REALLY dosn't want to leave the hospital. ;D


Chocolate Cherries

10 year old Joshua Cunningham lay silently in bed. It had been a whole week since his endoscope appointment, and he was still at the hospital. According to his nurse, there was still something wrong that the endoscope couldn't cure. As he lay in bed, doctors came running left and right giving him injections, meals and favors. Finally, a nurse approached his bedside. Joshua, on cue, rolled up his sleeve and gave her his arm. "No, no." the nurse said. Joshua looked puzzled. "We're changing your room. We feel that you're okay to have a roommate." Joshua nodded. Another nurse came in a wheeled Joshua out of his room, down the hall and to another room. Joshua turned and looked at the door. He wondered what his roommate would be like. Maybe someone older, maybe a little kid. Joshua shivered with fear at the next thought: Maybe he'll get a bully for his roommate who'll prank him in his sleep like in sleep away camps. "Roxanne! We're coming in!" The doctor said. The door was flown open and a little girl age ten with long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes was in the room. She was playing a videogame with such zeal, she didn't even notice them. When she did notice them, she paused the game and smiled crookedly. "You must be Joshua." she said. Joshua nervously nodded. "I'm Roxie. It's nice to meet you." The nurse smiled. "I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well. I'll let you two socialize and in a few hours, Doctor Torres will be here." She put Joshua in the empty bed and left. The two of them sat in silence. "What game are you playing?" Joshua asked. Roxie smiled. "Resident Evil dark side chronicles. The best game ever." Joshua's eyes widened. "How old are you?" he asked. Roxie pressed a finger to her lips. "I'm ten." Joshua laughed. "You're bad!" he said. Roxie flipped her ponytail and plugged in another controller. "Play with me!" She said. As the two of them ran around blasting zombie's heads off, Doctor Maria Torres came in. "Hey you two. Not getting into trouble, right?" Joshua and Roxie shook their heads. Maria laughed and took their blood pressure, then she gave Roxie some pills, water, gave them dinner and left. Roxie paused the game again. "I really don't like hospital food." she commented. There was chicken that was white with sticky gravy, bleached vegetables and some Jell-o. "The dessert is edible." Joshua commented. The two of them began to eat, but something puzzled Joshua. "Roxie, what were those pills for?" he asked. Roxie laid her fork down and turned to Joshua. "I have leukemia in the fourth stage. The pills are keeping it under control, but I don't have a lot of strength." Joshua's jaw dropped. "But I'm not going to let it bring me down!" she said. Joshua nodded. She smiled. "And besides, you do get better spoils." she whispered. Joshua put on a puzzled look. Roxie smiled and went under her bed. After a few seconds, she came back up with a box. She opened it up and passed it to Joshua. "Have a chocolate cherry." she said. Joshua turned in surprise. "What?" he asked. Roxie laughed. "Well, one way of starting a friendship is gift giving." Joshua smiled. "Yeah! We are friends, aren't we?" The two of them smiled at each other and laughed. They spent the rest of the day eating chocolate covered cherries and playing resident evil until the nurse came in. "Roxanne! Joshua! It's time for bed." They shut off the game. "Roxie, you have chemo tomorrow and Joshua, Doctor Cunningham is going to give you a check up." They snuggled in their beds. Roxie fell asleep instantly, but Joshua was scared. Roxie was an amazing girl and she was dying! Also, Doctor Cunningham sounded interesting, they shared the last name. He turned to Roxie. "Rox!" He whispered, but she was fast asleep. She looked so pretty when she slept. Joshua crept over to her. Her long eyelashes seemed to tickle her cheeks. Before he could stop himself, he bent over and kissed her mouth. He freaked out and ran back to bed. The next morning, Roxie was up long before him. When he got up, Roxie was watching a movie. "What movie?" he asked. Roxie paused and turned. "Oh! Joshua! I'm sorry if I woke you!" Joshua shook his head. "You didn't." He said. Roxie laughed. "My favorite movie: Scott Pilgrim!" Roxie and Joshua curled up on Joshua's bed as they watched Scott destroy seven evil people so he can continue to date his girlfriend. When the scene came where Scott was about to defeat the twins, Roxie started having convulsions. "ROXIE!" Joshua screamed! His scream caught the attention of everyone. Maria Torres came running in, put Roxie back on her bed and wheeled her out. "Joshua, you're going to have a doctor appointment soon." she yelled as she disappeared out the room. "I love you Roxie!" Joshua screamed, and then he covered his mouth. He was ten! He wasn't supposed to fall in love! It puzzled him. After his appointment and his surgery, he wanted to tell Roxie everything: that he did in fact love her and wanted her contact info, but when he got back to his room to pack, everything of hers was gone. Her games, her videos even the box of chocolate cherries. The nurse was changing bed sheets. "Ma'am? where's Roxie?" Joshua asked. The nurse turned. "I'm sorry. She's gone." For the second time that day, Joshua cried, but this time, he cried so hard, his mother carried him out of the room. When they got home, she held Joshua as he cried himself to sleep.

Ten years later, Doctor Joshua Cunningham sighed as he went outside to collect his mail. He had grown his hair out, so he looked like his father, minus the cigarettes. He never married and lived single in a small cottage on a hill, a few miles from the hospital. As he collected his mail, one package made him freeze. Trembling, he set the letters down as he unwrapped the package. A box of chocolate cherries was there with a letter. Joshua's heart pounded harder then ever. He memorized the address and got in the car. He drove for miles down the road until he came to a bungalow. He banged on the door and a woman around his age with auburn hair that reached her chin and piercing blue eyes stepped out. She saw how winded he looked and laughed. "Are you trying to get back in the hospital again?" she asked. "Roxie!" Joshua said. Roxie smiled. "I finally found you." she said. She leaned over and kissed him. After a couple seconds, they broke apart. Joshua pushed her hair out of her face so he could get a better look. "Roxie…" he began. "How are you still alive?" he asked.

Well? Critisism please


End file.
